Your hands are mine to hold
by z0mb1eg1rl
Summary: Jamie Auburn has known Tyson Ritter since she was born. The two have been best friends, literally, forever. But what happens when one of them starts feeling more? It's not really sexual or anything there's just some language and kissing.
1. Chapter 1

Fourteen years ago

I took the hose, which was already spurting water, and put it in the pool. Apparently Ty didn't agree with this. He took it out of the pool and put his thumb on the water. "Daddy taught me how to do this," He said as the water jetted out of the hose and sprayed me in the face.

"Ow!" I screamed.

He put the hose back in the pool and got a towel. "Sorry," He muttered.

Ten years ago

I grabbed the flower that Tyson had given me off the table and tucked it behind my ear. I looked at myself in the mirror and felt extremely successful.

Ty said the flower would match my dress and my mother said the dress brought out my deep green eyes. They were both correct.

The dress had blue and green flowers splotched all over it making my green eyes boom. My dark brown hair settled in ringlets on my shoulders. The flower was beautiful and matched my dress extraordinarily.

The doorbell rang and I ran to answer it. Tyson stood there in a plaid shirt and khakis. He smiled "You look really pretty."

I blushed, "Thank you."

Four years ago

"Nick!" I whined. "Please teach me!"

He sighed and held up his guitar. "You see this?"

Now it was my turn to sigh. "Yes! We go through this every time I ask you."

He began his speech so I started talking with him. "This instrument isn't easy to play. It'll take time and knowing you, you're going to want to know how to play instantly. I'm not a magician I can't poof guitar skills onto you."

He gave me his wow that was unnecessary look and said, "You didn't have to mock me."

I smiled. "I know but I really want to play!"

"Fine!"

Two years ago

The music blares within the school gym. Ty and Nick are up on the stage with Jake and Nathan playing one of their songs. Andrew's been acting strange all night. I walk over to the punch bowl where he stands by himself. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask.

He looks at me, his expression completely depressed. "I think we should break up."

My heart sinks. He's not breaking up with me here. No, not now. I look over at the stage where Ty and Nick are completely oblivious to everything. Until Ty looks over at me. His brows furrow as he sings the words to his song. Nick follows his gaze and his brows furrow too. I turn back to Andrew "Why?" a tear runs down my cheek.

He wipes my tear away with his thumb. "I see the way you look at Tyson. I feel like I'm keeping you apart. I'd love to stay friends, though." he wraps his arms around me.

I nod. "I'd like that too."

I look back over at the stage and Ty sees my tears. He jumps down from the stage swinging his bass behind his back. Nick looks completely horrified. Oh god; he's gonna punch him. I walk over to him and try to stop him. Everyone's looking now and it's gone completely silent.

"Don't hurt him!" I whisper.

"Jamey! He hurt you!" He says much louder than intended.

I take his hand and drag him out of the back way of the gym. I make sure the doors shut tight then pray for Nick to go on without him. A second later Nick starts talking and the crowd resumes what they were doing before.

"I'm fine Ty, really I'm okay," I say before he can say anything.  
He starts pacing, still frustrated. "You're sure I don't need to kick his ass?" he looks at me with his electric blue eyes.

"Yes!" I shout. He comes over and wraps his arms around me. I let out a sob. We stand there; arms wrapped around each other, until he pulls away and intertwines his fingers in mine, then start walking towards home.

I stop him," Wait, what about Nick?"

"He'll understand," He says simply and keeps walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Now (Age seventeen)

I sprint out of the house and down the street, my backpack bouncing up and down on my back. My stomach stinging from what just happened. The car headlights flash behind me. I jump a fence and head straight for Nicks house. Only because I know Ty's there practicing with Nick. Besides Alex won't expect me to go there.  
Ugh, Alex. God he's such a dick. After mom died when I was nine I had to go live with my dad, who got remarried soon after he divorced my mom. With his wife came her fifteen year old son, Alex. Well now Alex is a twenty three year old drunk, who beats on me when he gets drunk, which is almost all the time.

The car headlights start to dim. Thank god. I stop outside Nicks and try to catch my breath. No use. I open the door and shut it quickly, listening for the guys. Out of nowhere there's a burst of laughter from downstairs in the basement so that's where I head.

I go down the steps two at a time, still not feeling safe at all. I catch sight of the back of Mikes head and then Ty turns towards the stairs. "I thought I heard someone!" He shouts excitedly. "You have to hear the new song it- James? What's wrong?" he gets up and walks towards me. Nick, Chris, and Mike turn toward me.

I still haven't quit caught my breath and my stomach is hurting like crazy so I whisper, "Alex."

He steps forward abruptly, takes my hand and pulls me up the stairs. At the top he shuts the door behind him then takes me up stairs to Nick's room and shuts the door. We sit on the bed.

"What did he do to you?" He asks, seething.

"He got drunk then he-" I get interrupted by a pounding at the front door. Tyson looks up and without a second thought springs off the bed slides down the rail and lands on the ground. Just as Nick's about to answer the door, he tackles him to the ground and pins him there with his knees while locking the door and keeps a hand over Nick's mouth. He whispers something in Nick's ear then slowly lifts his hand up and stands.

I run down the stairs and look out the peephole. Tyson pushes me out of the way before I can see clearly who it is.

"Shit," He mutters under his breath.

"I'll get it," Nick says pushing him out of the way.

Tyson grabs my hand and pulls me around the corner and out of sight. Nick takes a deep breath and opens the door. "Alex? What are you doing here? It's like twelve o'clock!" Nick says calmly.

"I'm looking for Jamey," Alex replies, all hints of being drunk gone.

"She's not here," Nick says. "Check Ty's she usually goes there when she's upset."

He pauses. "Whatever. She'll have to come home eventually."

Nick waits a few minutes then shuts the door and locks it.

Tyson looks down at me and smiles. "That was close"

I can't help but smile back, "Yeah." My smile fades as I remember the last part of his sentence. "Do I really have to go home at some point?"

His smile disappears too. "We'll figure it out. I won't let him hurt you anymore."

Nick walks over and wraps his arms around me. "You're gonna be okay," He whispers. I hug him back and bury my face in his chest. Out of all the people in the world I think he gives the best hugs.

We walk back down the stairs where Chris and Mike sit, thoroughly confused. "What just happened?" Mike asks.

"Alex beat on Jamey again and thought he could just come and take her home." Nick says.

"So you stood up to him?" He asks.

"Yea like Nick could stand up to that big of a guy," Tyson says, putting his arm around me.

Nick glares at him. "I'm the one who stood up to Hayden Jacobs!"

"Yea he's the same age as Jamey and I. We were in kindergarten, you were a second grader," Ty replies with a laugh.

"I still stood up to him," Nick mumbles.

I laugh at the memory. Tyson and I had been sitting on the playground during recess building a sand castle when Hayden Jacobs came over and kicked our sand castle down. Ty started crying because sand got in his eyes. Sand went all up the pretty dress I had worn. Then Nick, who we didn't know at the time, came over and told Hayden off. Hayden started crying then ran off with his friends.

"Why'd you do it anyway?" I ask.

"I always thought he was kinda a jerk and I always saw him picking on you and Ty so I figured someone ought to stand up to him, so I did," Nick explains.

I laugh, "I bet if he saw you now he'd laugh at the fact you stood up to him. He's huge! He's like six eight!"

Nick sighs," good thing I've graduated then, huh?"

Mike laughs at this then picks up his guitar and starts playing again. Nick follows and Chris heads over to his drums. "We could go to my house if you want. To talk or whatever," Ty whispers to me.

"No! I like watching you practice!" I reply immediately.

"Ok, I wanna show you the new song too!" he says excitedly. He stands up, picks up his bass, and walks over to the mic. "Let's go," He says to Nick, Chris, and Mike.  
The music starts playing and Tyson starts nodding his head then sings the lyrics, "This may be the last thing that I write for long" he starts singing. I watch him in amazement for the whole song. It amazes me every time he sings how much fun he has. "This is the last song." He finishes, breathing heavy.

I clap, "That was awesome! What's it called?"

"The last song," He says smiling from ear to ear. All of them are smiling and look extremely proud of themselves.

They play a few more songs then Ty puts his bass away and tells everyone goodbye. "You're not sleeping over?" Nick asks.

"Jamey's here," Tyson says.

"So? I mean none of US are going to try anything. She's like our sister," Mike says.

"Are you suggesting I WILL try something?" Ty asks, slightly offended.

Mike's silent to this, then Nick says, looking directly at Mike," No, we just don't want you to leave."

Ty rolls his eyes. "I guess we could stay. Alex might find her at my place anyway." I look over at Ty. No offense to the guys but I really don't want to stay. Chris snores and Nick talks in his sleep. "If it's ok with you." He adds on.

"I guess so. If you want to," I say.

He smiles and looks at Nick, "Guess we're staying!"

Nick smiles back," Awesome!"

Fourteen cokes, a couple bags of chips, a notebook, six pencils, and a guitar pick that Nick accidentally swallowed, later, and I'm exhausted. "So what songs are you gonna send in?" I ask.

Nick shrugs, "All of 'em, I guess."

"I know we're gonna make it big. I have this feeling in my gut." Ty says, beaming.  
I lean back on the couch and yawn. Ty looks over at me. "I thought with four cokes you would be hyper."

"You thought wrong," I say through a yawn. I curl up on the couch and put by head in Ty's lap. He starts playing with a strand of my hair. I shut my eyes and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I awake the next morning lying on the couch with Tyson next to me. Somehow in the night we became completely wrapped around each other. On the floor Nick is asleep in a sleeping bag and Chris and Mike aren't around anywhere. They must have left after I fell asleep.

I try to remove myself from Tyson's grip, which fails miserably. I try easing myself out of his arms but they tighten around me. I look down at him and know he's awake. He can't keep the smile off his face. "Ty," I whisper, trying not to wake Nick up. "Ty, let go."

He opens his eyes and pulls me closer to him, which I didn't even know was possible. "Make me."

I squirm around, knocking us both off the couch. I land on top of him and look down at his electric blue eyes. Just as his arms did, they entrap me. He looks back at me, his lips slightly parted.

Just as fast as I'm entrapped I'm released. I stand up, holding out my hand to help him. He takes it and I pull him up. "Ok, so you got out. I bet you can't catch me, though!" He sprints up the stairs and through the door.

I sigh, the work that boy puts me through. I run up the stairs after him and turn into the kitchen. I look through the window into the backyard. There he stands, in his boxers, waiting. I duck under the window and glance up to see if he's still looking. After a few minutes the next door neighbor comes out and they start talking... Or maybe she's yelling at him for being outside in nothing but his boxers and a t shirt. As soon as he turns away I stand up, sprint out the door, and tackle him to the ground.

I smile and brush the hair out of my face. "Caught you!" I say triumphantly.

He smiles. "I knew you would."

"Delinquents!" The neighbor yells, spraying water on us. Someone comes out the back door. "Nickolas! Are these your delinquents?!"

Nick walks over to us," Yes Mrs. Bringhein they are. I'm sorry."

I stand up and Nick pulls Tyson up. We walk into the house and Nick shuts the door. Mrs. Wheeler comes downstairs. She kisses Nick on the top of the head and says, "Good morning! Nick I have to get to work, I'm going to assume you'll keep Jamey and Tyson in check, unless they've already disturbed Mrs. Bringhein."

"They beat you to it, Mom; she sprayed them with water... Again. Her memory must be getting bad, she always forgets they're the delinquents she sprays water on every Saturday," Nick says.

"She is 93, Nick, that's very old," his mother replies.

"Not old enough," Tyson mutters.

She rolls her eyes. "Nick, you need a shower, Tyson, you need clothes, nice to see you Jamey, stay as long as you want," She says with a stern look at Nick and Ty and a smile at me. Then she leaves shouting something about being home at six.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, don't do anything to make me regret leaving you alone," Nick says.

I laugh, "No promises."

He looks at me and rolls his eyes then runs up the stairs. A few minutes later we here the water start. "So..." Ty says," What now?"

"Food!" I exclaim throwing my hands in the air. He smiles his crooked smile then starts throwing the cupboards open and grabbing random things. "I kinda just wanted some eggs..." I say going into the fridge and grabbing the carton of eggs.

"Well you change appetites like every day. Sometimes all you want is a granola bar and other times you want a feast," He says defensively.

"It's not every day. It's once a month. God Tyson you're such a guy," I say, trying as hard as I can not to laugh at the face he makes.

"Yeaaa... I didn't need to know ALL of that..." He says recovering from his momentary disgust.

I roll my eyes and take out a pan then turn the stove on medium and wait for it to heat up. As I'm doing that Tyson makes toast. "Make me eggs too?" He asks.

"Sure." I crack a couple eggs into the pan.

By the time Nick comes back downstairs Tyson and I have eaten and we've made food for him. "Thanks," He says taking the plate and going to the table.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, "I say grabbing my bag off the floor from where I put it last night.

"Shampoo's in the cupboard," Nick says through a mouthful of toast.

"Ok," I reply, heading up the stairs. I go in the bathroom and shut the door then lean against it. I'm dreading this. I lift my shirt up revealing the long cut across my stomach. It's not bad, of course otherwise I would have told Ty right away, but still hot water and soap is gonna sting.

I grab the shampoo and conditioner out of the cupboard, like Nick said, and put it in the shower before undressing and turning the water on. I step in and let the water run down me.

I was right the shower hurts like crazy. I wash my hair as fast as I can then get out and dress quickly. I open the door and stand in front of the mirror and comb out my hair.

Tyson comes up the stairs and leans against the door frame. "So... You're not going home right?" he asks, with a semi worried look on his face.

"Nope. Dad can come find me if he wants me to go home. I don't know where I'm gonna stay though."

"Nick and I agreed you should alternate every few weeks between our houses. Although I don't want your dad to report a missing child..." he trails off.

"He won't. He knows I'd go to yours or Nick's house. I can't live like this anymore. It's unhealthy... Literally," I reply turning around to look at him.

He comes over and hugs me. I gasp, involuntarily, my cuts still sore from the shower. He backs up right away. "What? Did I hurt you? What's wrong?"

"No, you're fine," I say immediately.

He lifts up the hem of my shirt. I try to grab his hand before he sees it but I'm too late. His jaw drops. "What did he do," He asks angrily.

"Nothing," I whisper, tears coming to my eyes.

"Don't say nothing!" Tyson yells, "What did he do?!"

I hear Nick run up the stairs then see him outside the bathroom door. He stops to decide if he should come in or not then decides he should. He sees the cut and gasps, immediately turning from worried to angry. "I'm gonna kill him," he whispers running his finger next to the cut.

I try as hard as I can not to flinch but it doesn't work. "Please Nick don't tell!" I'm crying now. "They'll take me away and I'll never see you again." I drop to the floor and wrap my arms around my knees. They come sit on either side of me.

Nick wipes the tears from my cheek and wraps his arms around me, "We'd never let that happen. We can't let them take you back home though. We have to do something."


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later I have stitches and am sitting on the couch at Ty's house with nick and Ty while Mrs. Wheeler, Ms. Ritter, and my father squabble over what they should do.

I lean into Ty and say, "You said you wouldn't let him take me. You promised."

He kisses the top of my head, "And have I ever broken a promise? No I haven't. Do not doubt me Jamey Auburn; I refuse to let you down."

Nick puts his arm around me, "We'll figure something out James. Alex will never hurt you again."

"I don't care if he hurts me, I just can't lose you."

Suddenly Ms. Ritter walks through the door, "Jamey go with Nick and Tyson. We'll tell you what's going on the second we can." Then she leaves again. We get up and start walking towards Nick's house.

We get back to Nicks and just sit. "I have to sleep, "Nick says, "The floor of the basement's terrible. Please wake me up if something even slightly... I can't say unusual... Bad... Happens," he says then walks up the stairs to his room.

"Bad... What else could possibly happen that makes this any worse?" Ty rolls his eyes.

"Don't jinx it!" I shout slapping his arm.

"Oh... Sorry," He says.

I sit on the couch and turn on the TV. "Wowww Nick," I say as SpongeBob comes on.

"Oh I love this show!" Ty says plopping down next to me and singing along to the theme song.

I laugh and sing with him. He looks over at me, his blue eyes sparkling.  
By the fifth episode I'm laying on the couch with my head in Ty's lap and my stomach hurts from laughing. Mostly because of Ty attempting to mimic the voices.

He looks down at me and I find myself trapped in his gaze again. "I love you," He whispers.

"I love you too," I whisper back.

Slowly I sit up and he brings his forehead to mine. We sit like that taking each other in then his lips are pressed to mine and I can't think of anything else. He wraps his arms around me and we fall back. We sit, kissing like that until someone behind us clears their throat.

I sit up suddenly, turning around in the process. Nick's standing there, blushing slightly.

I comb my hair with my fingers and Tyson sighs and looks down, clearly embarrassed.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," Nick says. "I just thought... I didn't... I mean... My mom could have walked in at any second. I won't tell." his blush reddens.

"It's ok. It's not like anything else was gonna happen," Ty says.

"It just got really quiet... I thought something might have happened..." Nick says.

"Ohhhh... noooo..." Tyson trails off.

The front door opens and Nick comes and sits next to me. He fixes a piece of my hair and we all turn to the TV.

Mrs. Wheeler walks in and looks at us, "My, you three are quiet."

Tyson, Nick, and I laugh. "What's going on with Jamey?" Nick asks.

"She can stay here or Tyson's for a week then we'll figure out what'll happen.

"I have money," I say, "In a checking account all of my Mom's money went to me. I don't quite know what it'll do but, I just don't want to go back to living with Alex and I really don't want to go into foster care."

She shakes her head, "That's not going to happen."

I sigh. What I really want at this moment is to go somewhere with Tyson but Nick will follow.

"It's going to be ok," she says before leaving the room.

Nick sits awkwardly on the couch next to us. "I sent in the demo," He says.

"And?" Tyson asks, excitement creeping into his voice.

"Don't know yet. I just sent it. I'm feeling pretty confident though." he leans back.

"You know I could stay like this forever. Both my guys, just sitting and watching TV. No conflict, no pain, just... Pure contempt." I say putting my arms around both of them.

Nick smiles, "You know, me too. I don't care what happens, just as long as our friendship stays."

Ty smiles too, "Same. You guys are my best friends. I say we just live in the moment."  
And that's exactly what we do.

* * *

So this is the last chapter :) I hope you liked it, comment if you think I should write a sequel, thanks!

Oh and I don't own The All-American Rejects, none of this ever happened (Although that would be pretty freaking amazing) annnnnnd, yea, that's it. Thanks! :)


End file.
